theotorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Introductions to the King
King Ceritic’s hall is approximately 15 meters long by 6 meters wide. The roof is made of thatch and rises to 10 meters at the peak. The floor is earthen with rushes. Banners with celtic Boars heads line the walls In the center of the hall is a fire pit. Tables and Benches line the hall and a carved wooden Throne sits at one end. The lighting is dim and the air smells of smoke ale, whiskey, hound and human. The benches are occupied by various nobles and warriors of Ceritic's court most wearing various torques and arm bands as visual signs of wealth. On the bench to the left side of the Throne sits two men, the first, an older looking Druid the man has white hair and a receding hairline with a long grey beard he wears robes the color of wheat and has deep piercing eyes. A knarled staff rests against the bench next to him and a sickle is strapped to his belt. The Second an Armsmen blond hair and mustache, he has the bearing of a man who has seen many battles; he wears a green tunic and a kilt with a sword in a well worn scabbard at his belt. On the right side of the throne sit two man, one wears brown robes with a large cross hanging from a chain about his neck. The other looks like a younger version of the King himself, obviously an heir. Across the room men joke and boast as harp strains come from a Bard in the corner. You all await the Kings pleasure at the end of the hall, the wait is not long. Ceritic slams his drinking cup against the arm of his chair and demands silence. He begins to speak in a strong voice thick with a Scottish accent “Today, we have some new men and woman come to pledge service. Normaly me wife Boddica would be here ter great them as well, but she is being escorted by my some of my armsman around the land to bless the crops this day, as is her duty. So, I choose not to wait, you will meat her soon enough. Saultim, bring forth the learned” The old Druid stands leaning heavily on his staff, he clears his raspy voice and speaks “Sire today I present to you a man and a woman from afar. The woman travels here from Eire a new druid apprentice and an herbalist to seek knowledge and learning. The man from far Persia a man learned in the Arcane seeking the same” At the mention of the Arcane, the man in brown robes looks at Rashied and frowns. The king looks to the Party and speaks “let the two come forward” You lass, since this ol Druid here forgot ter give me yer names, who are yeah, how did yeah come to be here, and what skills do yea bring to my Kingdom?” "Liadan responds that she is an herb healer that has been lending her services to his people and is a new apprentice to Saultim. “And you Lad?” Rashied responds that he is a mage seeking knowledge “Very well, I am King Ceritic, King of Strathclyde I seek to unite a land torn beset upon by savages, and carve out a land of peace and prosperity a place of learning. As such, folk of learning be valued here. You Lass, do you swear to share your knowledge and skills for the good of the kingdom in exchange for the learning you will receive?” Liadan swears. “Then I in return offer yea my protection. Take this armband as a symbol of our oath to each other.” He hands her a silver armband with boars heads at the ends. “And you Lad, will you swear to share what learning you may have in exchange for learning received and nay to use your arcane skills to the detriment of the Kingdom, but rather for its betterment?” Rashied finds it a fair arrangement and agrees. He hands him a similar silver armband . I in return offer yea my protection. Take this armband as a symbol of our oath to each other.” “Serve the Kingdom well, and it will in return serve yeah, yeah may both step aside” The king looks about the hall and shouts with a big grin, “Donal Mac Lugg git yer golden tongued self up here” A handsome well dressed man with long golden braids and a well groomed blond beard and mustache approaches the throne and bows deeply. He speaks with a perfectly glear strong voice “How may I be of service your Grace?” “Don’t you your grace me, yea ol charmer, bring yer new student up ‘ere an give ‘er a proper introduction. Donal Speaks “Yes your grace* He waves Hildrmaer up “It is my pleasure to introduce Hildrmaer Jorrenson, a Skald of the northmen” “Welcome Lass, Bards be the keeper o’lore and should be honored wherever they go. Song and Story be ever welcome in my hall.” “ So a Skald of the Northman, yea nay be here as a spy to measure me strength against a raid o’yer people?” Hildrmear dances the question a bit amusing the King. So how do yea come to be ‘ere?” Hildrmaer repeats her answer “Is it yer wish to use yer gifts in service to my Kingdom? “ Hildrmaer answers to the affirmative and swears“Very well, then I King Ceritic, offer yea my protection in return for yer service” He hands her an armband. Yea will find me ter be a generous lord, yea may step aside.” “Last but not least, I we seem to have some new armsmen. Fergus, bring um up. “ The Armsmen with blond hair and mustache sitting next to Saultim rises and approaches the throne. Waving Casius and Roderik up to the throne “It seems to be a day of new recruits from afar Cerdic. (You notice he does not use any honerifics) I have today two new recruits, another Northman, this one a warrior known by the name Roderik Ulfrsson and a Warrior from the land of the Vandels who goes by the name Casiuis Albus. “ The king looks from Casius to Roderik trying to take their measure from their appearance. “You lad” he says to Roderik, I ask you the same question, how do I know your are no spy here to measure me strength against a raid o’yer people?” Roderik swear by his gods. An how came yeah ter be ‘ere?” Very well, do yeah then offer yer skill in battle in service ter me kingdom?” Do yea agree ter acccept Fergus ‘ere as yer commander an Battle leader? Roderik agrees to all and swears “Then I King Ceritic, name yeah an armsman of AlClut, I offer yea my protection in return for yer service, I also agree to see yeah stay equipped in arms an armor as befits an Armsman of AlClut” He hands him an armband. “an yeah lad, looking at Casius Is that a cross I see yeah wearing? “ Well know yeah this, I be no fan o’the dead god. An why a man o’steel would choose you follow a god so weak as to let himself be crucified by mere mortals is beyond me” The man in the brown robes narrows his eyes at that. “Be that as it may as long as yeah nay stir up trouble, yer arm be more then welcome. Oi got plenty O’christians in me land, but I won’t ‘ere any o’yer ours be the only true god nonsense. All be welcome even followers o’da dead god as long as yeah agree na ter force yer beliefs down me or me peoples throats. Kin yea agree ter that? Casius states its not for him to Judge “ In that case do yea swear ter offer yer skill in battle in service ter me kingdom?” Do yea agree ter acccept Fergus ‘ere as yer commander an Battle leader? Casius swears to all “Then I King Ceritic, name yeah an armsman of AlClut, I offer yea my protection in return for yer service, I also agree to see yeah stay equipped in arms an armor as befits an Armsman of AlClut” He hands him an armband. All of yeah remember yer oaths an….